Pact
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Hunter goes back for his fifth year at Hogwarts plotting murder, avoiding his so-called friends, and ending up head-first in a strange adventure. He has horrible luck.
1. 1-1

**_A/N:_ **I love posting from a tablet. Not really. Anyway, here is one of my gift fics, or the start of it. Sgt Rypht, you said it was cool for your Pokemon fic OCs to go into Harry Potter world and here it is. Post epilogue, slight crack, all fun. Probably. I only own a few of the OCs in this story! Don't worry all, canon characters shall appear!

Warnings: multiple pairings, het, slash, some femslash (probably), cursing, canon typical violence, more to possibly come.

Challenges: Diversity Writing Challenge prompt J25. Write a post-canon fic.

Please read and review!

* * *

_In the weeks following the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the world continued to turn. Some people were trapped in time, but nature did not wait for them. It grew again, and expanded, and searched. A year after the death of this Dark Lord, strange vortexes began to open in magical areas all over the world. From them appeared unnatural creatures._

_Without hesitation, they were dubbed to be monsters._

1-1

He was not lost, he was not lost, he knew where the _god damn_ entrance was, he had done this four times, he was not-

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

Damn. This was awkward.

Hunter turned around at the feel of a bird touching his shoulder. It chirped at him, small beak pecking at his face. "Yer not 'posed to be lettin' those things out where everyone can see 'em Romy."

Romy stepped back, almost smiling. Almost. He never knew Romy to be much of a smiler and mean it. "They'll all think it's an off strain of hummingbird," she said with a tiny shrug, whistling and letting the tiny creature fly back to her shoulder. The Fletchling chirped. "Good summer?"

Hunter shrugged broad shoulders. "Eh... 'cept for when I fell those times, yeah."

She examined him, and at the sight of his gnarled cheek and blond fuzz, reached out with a finger. Hunter took a tiny step back without thinking and Rosemary dropped her hand. Her eyes and face gave nothing away, but Hunter winced.

"S'rry... magic, you know?"

"Yeah," Romy said thoughtfully. "Kind of do."

He winced again. "Which barrier's it?"

Romy jogged ahead of him in answer. Hunter watched her go and mentally rolled his eyes. He just didn't get her sometimes.

Then he followed. Time for another year playing at sorcery.

Ah well, anything to get away from his dad.


	2. 1-2

_**A/N: **_Good morning all! Got a message from Rypht and he loves it. I'm so happy. Please don't hesitate to read and review, even if it's confusing right now. :D

Warnings: A couple of F-bombs and innuendo.

* * *

1-2

"Oh, look, you're not dead."

Hunter glanced from the window. "Go fuck yerself, mate." He chewed on the peppermint gum, grimacing as he did it. Still hurt to do that. Still was better than looking up at the equivalent of a rich man with cheap clothes like Jen. He was already in his Slytherin robes, and was eyeing the Ravenclaw tie draped over the other seat like it was murderous. Hunter grunted and grabbed his tie off the seat. He really never wanted to know about Jen's obsession with clothing being neat.

Jen shrugged, sauntering (Hunter really wanted to know how a dude could saunter like that and not look ridiculous) into the compartment and shutting the door. "That would ruin an opportunity for someone else." He eyed the scar running down Hunter's cheek. "Are you ever going to go a summer break without nearly killing yourself?"

"Why do yeh care?" The only good thing about knowing Jen was that Hunter didn't have to think before he insulted him. It was less uncomfortable than Romy, so much so.

Jen tossed his ponytail out of his face and rolled his eyes. "Well," he said with a grin, sitting down. "We've been friends for three years-"

"Three of the worst years of m' life," Hunter interrupted and Jen sped right along, like always.

"_I_ am the reason you are currently passing Muggle Studies,"

"Which is still a shit elective-"

"Says the Pureblood elitist," Jen said with a wink, gray eyes darting from him to the window. "Not to mention that you are the one who has been for some reason risking his neck for me to the rest of society-"

"I ain't doing that," Hunter grumbled. "Just find those harpies bat as fuck annoyin'. An' if you come onto me again, I ain' doin' it again, either."

Jen snorted, as if the very thought was an abomination. "I rather prefer someone who doesn't sound like he ate gravel instead of cereal." He twirled a free lock of hair, tucking it behind his glasses. "Speaking of which-"

"Mate, give up on Wally," Hunter said before Jen could start. "He's too innocent for yer creepin'."

"He's a year younger than me," Jen protested, eyebrow reaching the ceiling of his face. "I fail to see how I am _creeping _on him, especially since this is coming from the guy who stares at Rosemary from the other side of the Hall and wonders why her friends look at him cross-eyed."

Hunter glared at the window, unable to counter. "I gotta spend hours on this train wit' you."

"Feeling's mutual," Jen muttered, popping out a book from his trunk.

Hunter really had no clue how he became friends with someone like Jen Fondaw.


	3. 1-3

_**A/N: **_Hey again! Apologies for this fic and it's slow start, trying to get a handle on these characters, cause they aren't mine. Also, more apologies for Hunter's mouth. Hopefully he will get over it. Hopefully.

* * *

1-3

Someone knocked on the window. Well, it was less of a knock and more of an almost successful attempt at breaking the window. Hunter raised a lazy hand and grunted. There was only one guy he knew who could do that, and he had the nickname of a dinosaur.

Jen flicked his wand and the compartment door slid open. "Good afternoon, Rex."

Rex waved a meaty paw. "Jen!" Hunter winced through his teeth. The guy constantly had his volume stuck on max. He hated to hear him shout. "Hunter... sir!"

"Quit callin' me sir, and get yer ass in here!" Barking at him seemed only appropriate, since he had no indoor voice.

Rex managed an awkward flush, shifting slowly into the compartment. For a big fellow, buzz cut and all, he had a tendency to shuffle, like a stuttering Hogwarts staircase.

"How's the miss?"

Jen's question would have made Hunter groan if he dared. Why would you get Rex started on that girl? He'd just stutter for almost half an hour or something, god damn.

However, Rex shook his head. "I didn't see her much, her father dragged her on a lot of 'excursions'. "

Jen tutted sympathy. "Ah, those Auror trainings patterns that old Mad-Eye hid in his dustbins. How rude."

Hunter snorted. "Try my old man's idea of a campin' trip. 'I didn't know sommat of a moron was breedin' Sharpedo in that area!"

Rex looked at him with both pity and disbelief, while Jen was laughing so hard Hunter thought he'd break one of his spindly ribs. "I'm sure he dropped you into the whirlpool too, isn't that right?"

Hunter glared at the window. "He was lucky Herc didn't fry his stinkin' ears off."

Jen wiped tears from his eyes. "You, my friend, are why I am grateful I do not have a father."

Hunter glowered at him. "Yer too fuckin' casual about that mess."

"My mother served under Mad-Eye," Jen sniped. "We live to be casual at the wrong times."

Rex actually snorted, which sounded more like an agitated Rapidash.

Jen rose to his feet. "I will be back momentarily. Anyone want anything?"

Hunter threw galleons at him. "The softer crap."

Rex waved a hand in dismissal. Jen raised an eyebrow at him, then left.

Hunter glared at the door.

He didn't like Jen all that much, but the least he could have done is taken uberlug with him.


	4. 1-4

1-4

"What are ya bein' so prudish for?" Hunter forced his robes on with a scoff. The things were just too... _neat_.

Jen rolled his eyes. "You're not attractive. Forgive me for not looking. Besides, I need to get off first, get a carriage without getting stared at again."

Hunter grinned. "Ya _did_ shriek when ya first saw dem horses."

"They're _thestrals_, you little bastard," Jen muttered and Hunter heard a familiar, ugly tone touch his voice.

"Fine, fine, whatever."vHunter only backpedaled because he'd been on the receiving end of that a couple times. Jen's temper was nothing less than hell on foot. He'd seen some poor dumbass try to rile his companion up and he found himself suspended by his ankle by snakes in the Great Hall, clothes ripped apart and hands neatly stuck to the ceiling. Kid couldn't even look at Jen without flinching and taking another hallway.

Jen rolled his eyes. "Wuss." He gave a slow breath, only to yelp in surprise when a little girl leaped to his back. Or what looked like a little girl anyway.

"Jenny!"

Hunter would have laughed, but he knew that voice and it was a pain in the ass on a good day. "Amber, shaddup."

Amber giggled at him. Pink-hair, metamorphagus, and daughter of some unlucky bastard. He didn't know; she didn't talk about it. "Hunter, don't be such a _bore_. I brought you a gift." She threw him a piece of paper, which almost cut into his palm. She had done that on purpose.

Brat.

He unfolded it, then he smiled, clambering into the carriage.

Sick, twisted. Useful.

"Happy to see me now?"

Hunter just grunted.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was.


End file.
